


Thumbelina Flower

by Skyelily1825



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby, Claymundo, M/M, Short Chapters, biological child of 2 males, kind of a crack plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyelily1825/pseuds/Skyelily1825
Summary: So, what happens when a new wu activating results in two of the xiaolin dragons getting a kid?





	1. Chapter 1

"Is that the wu?" Omi asked as they came to a clearing of flowers in the middle of the rainforest. There, on a stump as though placed on a pedestal, sits a flower like object. It has a long green stand that's at least three and a half feet tall, with two large leaves coming out of the side and a large white flower bud at the top. The whole thing looks to be about 5 foot tall and like it's made of glass. Dojo looks at it, scratching his beard and squinting.

"Yeah, that's definitely it. I just can't seem to remember which wu this is."

"Then we must be very cautious when handling it." Omi nods slightly, looking determined. The group walk up to the Wu, inspecting it.

"Hmm, it looks like we're 'sposed to grab it by the leaves," Clay says, reaching to grab one of the leaves. Raimundo eyes the other leaf suspiciously before reaching out to grab it as well, since it looks like a two person job. Once both their hands are on the wu it's leaves roll up, trapping thier hands.

"Hey! What the heck?"

"Whoa there!" They both yell out in surprise, struggling in attempts to free their hands. Rai jumps when he feels something prick his hand, letting out a startled yelp. Clay feels the same pricking sensation as Rai and almost curses, both at the unsuspected feeling and at the fact that he wouldn't be feeling it at all if his gloves hadn't gotten damaged by a human sized Venus flytrap. Almost as soon as they feel the pricking sensation the leaves uncurl, releasing their hand.

Raimundo is quick to jump back, inspecting his hand as he declares "it bit me!"

"It bit you?" Kimiko asks, looking at his hand. There is a tiny spot of blood coming from the palm of his hand.

"So this wu is like the flytrap plant that tried to eat me?" Omi asks, looking between Rai's hand and the wu before taking a step back.

"I ain't sure it's a bite, but it definitely got a taste of us." Clay says, inspecting his own hand.

Kimiko turns to Dojo, tilting her head slightly. "Do you remember anything about a biting flower wu?"

Dojo scratches his chin in thought before shaking his head. "Nope, still nothing."

"Great, so how are we supposed to move this thing without it doing that again?" Raimundo asks, gesturing to the wu before pulling his hands back just in case.

"Hmm, maybe grab it from the stem?"

"Maybe? I'm not touching that thing again on a maybe."

Kimiko shakes her head before saying "third arm sash,". The blue sash stretches out, wrapping safely around the new wu as she crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow at a now pouting Raimundo.

"Okay, fine, that works I guess. Let's just get this thing back to the temple." He grumbles, turning around to make his way out of the forest.

...

"Hmm, how odd. You say it 'bit' you?" Master Fung questions Raimundo, who nods quickly.

"Well, it looks more like it pricked them somehow, but it definitely did something." Kimiko clarifies.

"Hmm," Master Fung looks to Dojo, "and you still can not remember which Wu this is?"

"Nope, but I'll try looking through the scrolls. If I can't remember it I'll at least find it eventually."

"Good, we do not want another incident like the sapphire dragon after all." He turns his attention back to Raimundo and Clay. "As for you two, I would like you to go to the medbay, just in case the wu did anything to you." He turns to Omi and Kimiko "I trust you two can make sure they get there safely."

"Of course master Fung," Omi says at the same time Kimiko says "of course," they both nod and bow slightly before leading Raimundo and Clay out.

...

That night, while everyone's asleep the strange flower wu begins to glow a gentle pink color.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *groans* getting sick is the worst, followed by having to clean after being sick for a couple days.

The next morning the young dragons we're awoken by a sound none of them would have expected. A baby's wailing. Omi and Kimiko we're the first to wake up.

"What is making that sound?" Omi asked as he covered his ears, standing in front of his room. Kimiko looked around, cringing as she resisted covering her ears as well.

"I don't know, it sounds like a baby, but there shouldn't be any babies here." She looked over at Omi to see his eyes widen at that.

"A baby?!"

"Yeah, I think. I'll check it out, you try to wake Clay and Raimundo, okay?" She asked, receiving a quick nod.

"Yes, I am in it!" She shook her head as he ran off, quietly saying "on it." Not expecting him to hear, but still getting his "that too!" Response.

...

Once all three of the male dragons in training are awake they quickly hurry to where the sound had been coming from. They find Kimiko there, along with dojo and master Fung, and surprisingly, in master Fung's arm, a baby. They expected the first three, but not the little girl wrapped in pink, her blue eyes wide and curious on her tanned skin. Master Fung and Kimiko look up at them as they get there.

"Master Fung, where did that baby come from? What is it doing here?" Omi asks, seeming both curious and excited. He was the last baby in the temple, he hadn't expected another to turn up, especially while he was still young. It wasn't a common sight after all.

Master Fung looks at Dojo, almost glaring. The dragon looks down shamefully and nervously scratches the back of his neck. Master Fung looks back at them.

"The baby was created by the new wu, the Thumbelina Flower. It takes DNA from two individuals, then uses that DNA to create and grow a new life."

"Oh, so the baby was born from the wu." Omi says calmly, nodding, before the whole concept sets in. "What?!" He yells, eyes wide as saucers. The baby whimpers before bursting into tears at the sudden yell. Master Fung calms her while Kimiko glares at Omi, who is staring at the child in shock.

"Yes, she was born from the wu." Master Fung confirms once the baby has calmed down.

"Wait, you said it collects DNA?" Kimiko asks, getting a nod. "How does it do that?" She asks, thinking she already knows. Raimundo is starting to look pale, and Clay doesn't seem to be fairing any better.

"Yes, when two people place their hands on the leaves they will curl around the hands and prick them. That is how it obtains the DNA, once it has the samples it releases those who have grabbed it." Master Fung looks at the monks, seeming the two that are taking this information the worst.

"Oh! That's what happened with Clay and Raimundo!" Omi says, only putting it together as it's all explained. Master Fung merely nods. Omi turns to Clay and Raimundo, wishing them congratulations.

Both mentioned males choose that moment to pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

Raimundo is the first to come to, groaning as he sits up. He rubs his head and looks around and immediately covers his hears as someone runs out of the room yelling.

"Master Fung! Kimiko! Raimundo is awake again!" Rai groans, guessing they must have had Omi watching. He wishes they'd asked him to be a little quieter though. His head felt awful, like he got his with a rock.

He looks up as Omi returns and immediately takes a seat by his bed. "Kimiko and master Fung will be here momentarily. It seems I may have been a bit too loud and frightened little one." Omi admits a little sheepishly.

"Little one?" Rai tilts his head, wondering who Omi is talking about until Kimiko and Master Fung come in. He turns to ask them when he spots the squirming baby still in master Fung's arms. His eyes widen dramatically. "I thought that was a weird dream. Am I still dreaming?" He really hopes he is.

Omi is practically beaming with joy for him, apparently not seeing why a young man in his late teens wouldn't want a little flower child. "No, my friend. You are very much awake and your precious little one is very real."

Raimundo just stares at him a moment, then at the little girl. She's looking at him, making gurgling baby sounds and giggling. With her attention apparently on him he's able to get a good look at her. She's got Clay's blue eyes, both in color and shape, along with what looks to be Clay's smile.

He already knew she had his skin tone, but he hadn't gotten a good enough look at her before to see anything else. She has his hair, fluffy and brown and in her face, it looks like it almost covers her eyes. It's kind of funny, and pretty cute. Then she scrunches up her nose, his nose, and sneezes. Her sweet blue eyes widening comically and blinking in surprise at the loud sound.

It's all too funny and cute, and Rai doesn't realize he's started laughing at her expression until she joins in with the cutest little giggles. It is at that moment Clay finally wakes up, rubbing his eyes.

"What's so funny?" He mumbles as he wakes up.

"Are kid's cute and sneezes loud." Rai gets out through his laughter. Clay's head shoots right to the giggling girl and he's out again. At least this time his head hit a pillow and not the ground. Kimiko just shakes her head.

"I guess Clay is still too overjoyed to handle the new little one." Omi says, tilting his head a little. Apparently that's the only thing that makes sense to him.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it." Kim says slowly. Raimundo just smiles, wiping a tear from his eye as his laughter settles down.

"Would you like to hold her now?" Master Fung smiles warming at him as he asks this. Rai looks at the little girl, who's still giggling a little with a bright smile on her face.

A simple "yeah," is all he can manage to say as he nods and reaches for her. Master Fung hands her over, telling him how he should hold and support her. Once she's in his arms he looks down at her, her eyes meeting his as she starts gurguling and talking baby talk.

Yeah, this is still weird, but at least she's pretty cute. He can handle this. He's already doing better then Clay, at least he didn't pass out again. Yeah, he can totally handle this.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't handle this!" Rai yells over the screaming baby in a panic. How had he thought he could handle this? It had only been an hour and she was already crying her eyes out.

He'd checked her diaper, dry. She couldn't be hundry, he'd already fed her and she clearly had a healthy appetite like Clay. He looked her over, in case something might have stung or bitten her without his notice, but her skin showed no marks just as it should. He tried rocking and singing to her, in case she was tired, but that just made her scream louder.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to take care of a kid, he was one of the youngest in his family. He didn't sign up for this, why couldn't the stupid wu take nine months to pop out a kid? Maybe then he could have some idea on what's wrong and what to do. Stupid wu.

Suddenly someone takes the little one out of his arms. He almost panics until he sees Clay holding her close to his chest and patting her back. It doesn't take long before they hear a small burp, the wailing turning to sniffles as she calms down. Raimundo blinks. Once. Twice.

Oh. He forgot to burp her. All that was because he forgot to do that and she had gas. How had he forgotten to burp her? As he's thinking this Clay holds her out to look at her. She blinks her wet blue eyes at him, cheeks puffy and pink.

She gurgles at him, reaching for him with her chubby baby fingers as a smile spreads across her face. She starts to giggle, and just like Rai thought, Clay smiles back with a matching larger one. She definitely has his smile.

 Clay pulls her back, close to his chest. He looks away from her to smile awkwardly at Raimundo. "So, ah, you we're right. She is pretty cute."

"Yeah, she's gonna be a little heart breaker when she grows up." Rai tries to joke a little. This is definitely awkward. Clay chuckles a little, nodding as he looks back at the little girl. Their little girl.

"Got any ideas how we're gonna do this?" He asks as she grabs one of his fingers and tries to put it in her mouth.

"Not a clue," Raimundo shakes his head, watching her gum his finger. Clay chuckles again.

"I guess we're gonna have ta learn as we go."

"So, we're doing this together?"

"Well, I don't reckon there's much of a choice. I can't rightly leave my baby girl to some that yells 'I can't handle this' the first time he forgets to burp her." Clay teases, and Rai pouts before smirking and teasing him right back.

"And I can't leave her with someone who faints all the time."

"Now, if I ain't mistaken, you fainted that first time too."

"Yeah, but I only fainted once," Rai says, holding up one finger for emphasis. Clay just shakes his head, smiling fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, that's all I've got for this little story. If I get anymore ideas I might make a part 2, like about then raising her and falling for each other or Clay's dad finding out about his first granddaughter, but for now I think I'm gonna work on some other stuff now that my writer's block is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone knows of a better word/phrase for medbay please let me know.


End file.
